


Хочешь данго?

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Serious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О сладком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочешь данго?

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Саске не любит сладость. Сладость – гниль; сахар тает в чашке чая, отравляя ее приторным привкусом быстрого разложения. И не вытащить его – растворился. Замаскировался. Остается только вылить испорченный чай в раковину.   
Саске терпеть не может сладость; ведь она всегда недолговечна.   
Лучше – свежесть сочного овоща, который похож на красное яблоко; но это не яблоко. Помидор. Все то же – только без проходящей сладости. Нет причин расстраиваться.   
Томатный сок – привкус крови; никаких легкомысленных фруктов. Все серьезно. Серьезно.   
— Сакура-тян, хочешь данго?  
Услышав это предложение, Саске вздрагивает.   
«Саске, хочешь данго?»  
«Спасибо, онии-сан!»  
— Что за глупости! Выброси это немедленно! Такие взрослые ниндзя, как мы, не должны есть сладкое! Ведь так, Саске-кун?  
«Никакой сладости. Больше – никакой.   
Никаких разочарований».  
— Ну Сакура-тяяян...   
— Нет значит нет! Вон, той маленькой девочке отдай. Она на эти данго уже десять минут смотрит.   
— А я все-таки думаю, — бормочет Наруто, послушно направляясь к юной любительнице данго, — что в сладком нет ничего плохого. Если оно делает людей счастливыми... Каждая секунда счастья драгоценна, вот!  
Саске наблюдает за тем, как Наруто расстается с данго – без всяких сожалений. Как улыбается девочка, получившая сладкий подарок. Улыбка, искрящаяся счастьем...  
Саске хмыкает и отворачивается. 


End file.
